Known detectors for the present purpose use rings of laser detectors with a baffle for restricting the viewing angle of each detector. Thus, the viewing space is broken-up into a discrete number of directions of arrival. This limits the angular resolution of the direction of arrival to the number of detectors. The resolution can be improved by increasing the number of detectors.